Life of Spider-Man
by CybertronAkshay
Summary: This story happens after the events of The Amazing Spider-Man 2... Gwen is Dead.. Harry is the main villain.. A team will be formed.. An important character will die... The story would have many chapters...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1– Moving On**

The story opens with Peter sitting on the top of a sky scrapper and saying, "It's been a year since that terrible incident happened" then he wears his mask and swings through the middle of the New York and reaches to the Grave Yard. He then removes his mask and stands near a grave. The grave is of Gwen Stacy. He starts crying and then keeps a rose their

**Peter says** "I'll not forgive Harry for what he did. He'll pay for it. Soon, Very Soon"

Peter then goes back to his apartment

* * *

**At Peter's apartment**

He removes his costume and go down stairs. There he helps Aunt May in cooking breakfast. Then they both sit on a dining table and start eating the breakfast.

**Aunt May says to peter**, "Pete! I know since Gwen died you feel lonely. But you have your full life in front of you. You should better move on."

**" Peter says nothing and just become a little upset.**

** Aunt May holds Peter's hand and says**, "Yeah I know Pete! You don't like talking about Gwen's death. But Pete you should move on. If Gwen was alive she would have been so upset seeing you like this."

**Peter says**, "Aunt May I know you're so upset seeing me like this and I promise I'll move on!"

Peter stands and hugs Aunt May and then he goes upstairs in his room and sits on a chair and then he holds the photo of Gwen and Stares at it.

* * *

**At Oscorp.**

Harry is walking through the Secret Chambers and stand for a minute in front of Symbiote Chamber and smiles and then he moves on to the chamber 7 which contains his Goblin Armour. He then walks inside. There's he activates Update Protocol with Symbiote.

* * *

**At Peter's Apartment**

Its morning, Peter wakes up and goes to bathroom takes a bath, gets ready and pickups his Camera. He then goes down stairs paste a note on the fridge stating _"_I'm going to find a job! Aunt May._" _

* * *

**In the streets of New York**

He then walks outside on his skateboard and starts moving. The then crashes with a redhead girl.

Peter stands and says to girl, "My Fault!"

The Girl says "Face it Tiger! You hit the jackpot".

Peter apologises and says, "Are you Okay?"

The Girl says, "Yup! I'm Fine!... Your Peter right!"

Peter says, "Yeah! I'm Peter but I didn't recognize you."

The Girl says, "You don't remember me, I'm Mary.. Mary Jane Watson"

Peter says, "Mary. Yeah gotcha. You once were my neighbour huh!"

_(*/ Mary and Peter were neighbour and childhood friends after Mary moved to Canada!)_

Peter says, "You moved back to US. Great! You should come to my house someday, Aunt may will be pleased to see you"

Mary says, "Okay I'll come to your house next weekend! Okay Peter Nice to meet you Currently I've to go to my uncle's house"

Peter says, "Okay Bye.. Would meet you on the next weekend….Bye!"

Mary says, "Bye Peter"

And they both move to their respective paths.

* * *

**At Daily Bugle**

Peter then goes to Daily Bugle. There he meet J Jonah Jameson.

Peter, "Excuse me sir.! I'm Peter"

JJ says ,"So what should I do."

Peter says, "Sir I'm Peter Parker the guy who sell you Spider-Man Photos."

JJ says, "Oh Peter. Okay come to my office."

Peter goes to JJ's office and sits on a chair

Peter says "Sir I need a Job".

JJ says, "You're a teenage kid I can't give you a job but you can be a freelance photographer that's all I can do for you.!"

Peter says, "No sir! I'm an adult"

JJ says,"But You look like a Kid"

Peter says, "Sir I really need a job"

JJ says,"Okay. You got it"

Peter says, "What, What I got."

JJ says, "You Got the Job"

Peter says, "Thank You sir. Thank you very much"

JJ says, "Now go and get me some nice pics of spider-man"

Peter then buys a cake and goes back to his house.

* * *

**Back to Peter's House**

Peter says,"Aunt May.! Where are you? I got a job Aunt May. I've also bought a cake for you Aunt May"

Aunt May says,"I'm coming pete! Just Hang on for a sec."

Aunt may comes and Hugs peter

Aunt May says,"Oh! Thank God you finally got a job."

Peter says, "If Uncle Ben and Gwen would have alive they would have been proud"

Aunt May says, "Oh pete.!"

Aunt May hugs him again

Aunt May says,"Peter! Now go to your room and change your clothes"

He goes to his room and holds Gwen's Photo and says "I got a Job Gwen!" Suddenly his phone rings. He picks up his phone

Peter says, " Hello."

The caller says, "Hello Peter Parker. How's your life going on without Gwen!"

Peter recognizes the voice and says "Harry!"

Caller says, "You still recognize me."

Peter says,"How dare you to call me"

Caller says, "Killing Gwen was just a part of my revenge.. I'll make your live a living hell"

And Harry hangs up the call.

End of Chapter 1 Moving On...Next Chapter will be updated soon. The Next chapter name is** Back at Business**

**First Chapter is not too interesting but it was important to give a introduction at WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**

**Special Thanks to Andrew Lucas**


	2. Back at Business

**Chapter 2 – Back at Business**

It's been 2 weeks since Peter got that phone call from Harry. Peter is sitting on his room and listening to the music. As the track ends a speech starts to play out, its Gwen's graduation speech. It inspires him and he start remembering that terrible power plant incident. He then remembers the childhood memories with Harry. He starts feeling guilty and thinks that he is responsible for all this so he decides to forgive Harry. He starts a normal life of Peter Parker with no place for Spider-Man.

**In Oscorp.**

Harry is standing in front of the chamber 7. He watching the upgrade process, suddenly Donald Menken enters . He's shocked by seeing Harry there. He immediately calls the guards to take him back to the Ravencroft. Guards enters and the catches Donald instead of Harry. The guards mentions that according to the orders of Mr Fliers, Donald Menken is fired and Harry is again the Chairman of the Oscorp industries. They take Menken with them and they place him in a secret ward instead of kicking him out of Oscorp Industries.

**In Harry's apartment.**

Harry is sitting on a chair and drinking. Suddenly his doorbell rings, Harry orders his butler to open the door. The butler opens the door and then he goes to Harry and informs that its Peter Parker came to visit Harry. Harry smiles and says to send Peter in. As Peter walks inside

Harry says, "Peter Parker a.k.a Spider-Man"

Peter says, "I didn't came here to fight. I just want to say I forgave you for what you did, that's all"

Harry says with some tears in his eyes, "I'm really sorry for what I did. It wasn't me who did all this, it was goblin"

Peter starts walking out and says, "That doesn't matter anymore. I've moved on"

Harry shouts "Wait" and says, "Can I get my best friend back?"

Harry starts crying and says, "For god sake! Tell me can I get my best friend back"

Peter also starts crying and says, "I've already forgave you"

Harry says, "Means what"

Peter says, "Yeah you can get your best friend back but under one condition"

Harry says, "What's the condition"

Peter says, "You'll never break my trust again"

Harry runs towards peter and hugs him. Peter is still having the tears of joy and Harry's having a menacing smile.

Peter then leaves. As peter gets out of the mansion Harry starts laughing and mention that Peter parker I'll make your life a living hell. As he laughs Mr Fliers enters and mentions that Harry is a good actor. Mr Fliers asks Harry to come with him. They both go the basement of the Osborne's Mansion and there's a secret floor down there. They both go down there. Mr Fliers says that Peter thinks that Gwen died but the truth is Gwen is alive. Harry gets shocked and says "how can this happen I saw her die with my very own eyes". Mr Fliers says that the night Gwen Stacy died, after spider-man left the tower our agents replaced her body with a girl wearing same clothes as Gwen and we put some acid on her face so that no one can recognize her. After that we brought Gwen here and Dr Otto did her treatment. Currently she's in comma. Harry starts laughing. Mr Fliers says to harry that now he should get ready for a board meeting. Harry and Mr Fliers leave as the door closes. Harry gets ready and sits on his Limo and askes the driver to take him to Oscorp.

**At Oscorp Conferencing hall**

Harry enters as the board of directors are standing. They all welcome him back and announce that Harry is again the leader of the Oscorp Industries. Harry calls Felecia and says that everyone knows what will happen now. Everyone on this table will work for Felecia because Felicia works for me. He then says that the research on the Richard Parker spiders will continue. He also announces to fund a NGO which works to help homeless people. He then mentions that Ravencroft will continue to get the fund from Oscorp industries. The board of directors start clapping and appreciates Harry. Harry then leaves and the conference hall and then he goes to elevator and goes to Special projects division as the AI welcomes him

**Special Projects Division**

He then goes to Chamber 7 where is armour is upgrading. He sees the Monitor and smiles. The monitor states that "Upgrade with symbiote Protocol finished" He then then moves to the Chamber 3 because every chamber has see-through glass except this one. It has Black glass with nothing visible. Out of curiosity he tries to open the door but he is unable to do so. He then gets a call from Mr Fliers asking him to come to the Ravencroft and he leaves.

**At Ravencroft**

Harry asks Mr Fliers that why did he called him here. Mr Fliers says that he called him to meet someone. He takes him inside a cell where a man is laughing and enjoying killing a girl. Hays asks Mr Fliers that who is it. Mr Fliers says that he like himself to be called Carnage Killer.

The End of Chapter 2...Next chapter will be updated soon!... Its Title is **Weekend**


	3. Weekend

**Chapter 3 – Weekend**

* * *

Peter is sleeping in his room and he sees Gwen in his dream.

Gwen says, "Peter be Careful"

Peter asks her, "Careful! But from what!"

Then the Alarm bell rings and he wakes up. He's still wondering about the dream. He then holds the photo of Gwen which he had on its table and looks at it for a while. He then goes to bathroom, brushes his teeth and takes a bath and gets ready. He then goes downstairs to eat breakfast. He sits on a dining table, have its breakfast as Aunt May talks with him.

Aunt May asks, "How's your job going on Pete! "

Peter replies with a smile, "Great Aunt May"

Aunt May says with pleasure, "I'm so glad to see you happy once again"

Peter smiles and says, "By the way Aunt May today's Mary is coming"

Aunt May, "Who's Mary?"

Peter then says laughing, "That red head who used to live next to us"

Aunt May, "Mary,. Mary Jane Watson"

Peter says with pleasure, "Yup! Aunt May….Okay"

Aunt May, "Great"

Peter says, "Ok Aunt May let me leave now"

Aunt May says, "See yah"

Peter kisses Aunt May in her cheek and leaves….. As he get out of the door he get a message in his mobile. Peter checks his mobile. The message is from Harry stating "Hey Peter would you like to join me for an Oscorp Event tomorrow." Peter agrees and replies yes. He then goes to a memorial ceremony to take some photos for Jameson. He takes some photos and prepares to get back home. He then remembers that today Mary's coming home. He immediately reaches home. He comes in and says I'm home Aunt May… Aunt May welcome him as the doorbell rings. And Its Marry Jane. Peter hugs her and welcomes her Inside.

Marry says cheerfully, "You're house haven't change"

Peter says delightfully, "And you're hairs haven't changed at all"

Aunt May also welcomes her….. They all have a good talk.

Marry then says, "Where's Uncle Ben?"

Aunt May says, "He's no more."

Mary says sadly, "But how?"

Peter then says, "A bugler killed him. And it was my fault"

Aunt May says, "No Peter it isn't our fault"

Peter says with some tears in his eyes, "I was all my fault, I let that bugler run. If I would have stopped him the Uncle Ben would have alive.'

Mary says, "Forget It Pete! Uncle Ben will be sad to see us like that"

Mary the hugs peter and Aunt May. Then they all sit and talk.

* * *

**At Ravencroft.!**

Harry meets Cletus and orders him to go to Parker's apartment and Kill each and every one of them. As Cletus laughs and leaves, Mr Fliers enters and says to harry that what he had done. Harry says that everything is under control. Sending Cletus to his house is a part of my plan. Mr Fliers asks Harry to tell him his plan. Harry tells him that "Cletus wouldn't be able to kill Peter or any of his family member instead of that he'll get the beating of his life in the hands of peter. Then we'll bring him back and manipulate him and give him the symbiote and see what happens next…!" Both of them laugh.

* * *

**At Peter's house (**_It's been night_**)**

Peter, MJ and Aunt May is enjoying the dinner as Cletus knocks the door and says, "Someone's Home" in his menacing voice. Peter says, "Let me see". As peter sees Cletus he remembers he the bugler that killed his uncle ben. Peter immediately webs his mouth with his web shooter and says that he has to leave for some urgent work. He puts Cletus in the webs and carries him to the top of a building which is been constructed and has only 3 floors.

* * *

**At the building terrace**

Peter then removes all the webs and punches him in the mouth and Cletus starts bleeding. Peter asks him that why did he killed his uncle. He continues to assault Cletus. He then starts punching Cletus in his face. Cletus says nothing and starts laughing. It makes peter mad and he throws him off the building. He assumes that Cletus is dead. He starts feeling guilty and thinks that maybe he came to his house to apologise. Peter in the guilt starts screaming, "What have I done!" Peter goes back to his home. As peter leaves some Oscorp agents come and take bleeding Cletus to Ravencroft.

* * *

**At Ravencroft**

Harry tells the scientist to make start the preparation of the Symbiote Bonding process. A scientist tell Harry that symbiote have given an off-spring. Harry says prepare the off-spring for the process. Harry starts laughing again. Guard comes and informs Harry that the Cletus is heavily bleeding. Harry tells him to take Cletus to his cell. Guard says that Cletus has lost so much blood we need to start his treatment. Harrys says angrily , "Do as you're told to do, I'm coming to meet Cletus". Harry then goes to his cell. Harry goes to Cletus and says, " Do you want to take revenge?" Cletus shakes his head indicating yes. Harry says, " I can give you a weapon to destroy Spider-man". Cletus shakes his head again. Harry says, "Get ready for a Bonus Round!" Harry then orders guards to take Cletus to the experiment room. Cletus screams while he's taken to experiment room. As Cletus reaches the room. Guards tie him in a bed. A scientist says, "Sir! We're ready for the process" Harry orders to start it… As the process starts Cletus starts screaming. The process soon ends. In the Experiment room its Cletus standing and the bed is nowhere seen and he is fully healed. Harry says, "Cletus! Are you okay"…. Cletus the transforms and says, "Call me **CARNAGE**"

* * *

The End of Chapter 3... If you guys like it then please post a review.! The next chapter will be uploaded soon and its called **Return of Spider-Man**


End file.
